By The Book
by Tarma Hartley
Summary: NSFW side story to "The Neko Chronicles." Miles has been acting up quite a bit recently and everyone is mystified as to the reason why. Miles does some reading and finds out that his actions, and the weird and inexplicable feelings he's been feeling recently, are completely normal... (Based on @thisedgeysfangirl's Neko!Miles x Student!Phoenix AU)
_A/N: This is a NSFW side story to thisedgeysfangirl's Neko!Miles x Student!Phoenix AU. Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth belong to CAPCOM._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Miles has been acting up quite a bit recently and everyone is mystified as to the reason why. MIles does some reading and finds out that his actions, and the weird and inexplicable feelings he's been feeling recently, are completely normal..._

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, here's the complete(?) version that I just posted to deviantArt a week and a bit ago. *It feels complete to me, at least right now, although watch this space. I'll probably change it later on fifty times, knowing my penchant for doing such things. EDIT: March 21, 2016: I did edit it and change some things. Typical. EDIT: March 30: And AGAIN. Typical.*

One thing upfront is that, since Miles is a cat boy, I have given him one characteristic that is typical of male tomcats when they're in heat: spraying urine all over the place. I had Miles do it on the bushes since he is, after all, half human as well. ^_^

I'm also writing it from the point of view of two people who really aren't all that experienced when it comes to sexual matters: Miles reads and has some working knowledge from books-but no life experience-and Phoenix is completely clueless never having had sex before in his life. Hopefully, I've been able to capture that feeling properly. (Which might go a long way to explaining why its so long!)

With that aside, enjoy! ^_^

Neko!Miles x Student!Phoenix is an AU by thisedgeysfangirl and is used with permission! Thanks! ^)^

Thank you also to my husband! Love you! ^)^

*Not beta read*

Rated Mature, sexual situations, male/male relationship, Phoenix x Edgeworth, Neko!Miles x Student!PHoenix

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _May 27th_  
 _Phoenix's dorm room_  
 _Brentwood Academy_  
 _11 A.M._

Miles stalked about the room, yowling, his fingers pulling at his grey locks in angered frustration, his voice cracking. He burned inside and he clutched his middle with his hands, his fingers curled into fists, his tail slashing the air angrily. He had _no_ idea what was wrong or even _what_ these feelings coursing through him even were; all he knew is that he felt _very_ queer and hot images of Phoenix nude were swirling through his brain. He fell to his knees and doubled over with his forehead touching the ground, his breath coming in sharp, panting heaves.

 _What is... what is...this?!_ His thoughts tumbled over one another in a panic. He'd never felt this way before and it was decidedly strange, to say the least, and one which frightened the nineteen year old cat boy and after it had passed, he was left sweating and panting, desperately sucking in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

He didn't know what had happened but the strange feelings continued to persist even after the episode was over and he couldn't help wondering when the next would come. He _had_ to find out what this odd craving his body was experiencing and exactly what these burning feelings meant.

He slowly picked himself up off of the floor and staggered over to the bed that he and Phoenix shared and collapsed bonelessly down onto it, closing his eyes. After Phoenix had found him and taken him here in order to take care of him, he'd tried sleeping in a cot by the bed but it hadn't worked; Miles _wanted_ to be next to Phoenix's warm body and he couldn't sleep any other way. They had tried other arrangements but none of them worked so, in the end, he had agreed to let Miles occupy space next to him. Miles was one happy neko with this arrangement, purring softly in contentment as he curled up beside him.

His face burned as he thought of it... and the weird feelings that had accompanied it that were becoming more prevalent these days. He had also noticed something else: he was beginning to feel _very_ odd around Phoenix.

It _wasn't_ , as Miles had discovered to his relief, in a negative fashion, but it _was_ in a way that he didn't fully understand or the reactions that his body had physically. There was also a constant hunger for the spiky-haired boy that went far beyond what he had been feeling previously.

They had been together for a year now and it had been the happiest time of his life but he was now under nearly constant barrage with these odd, inexplicable and often contradictory, feelings that he had no idea how to control and understood even less.

He knew that there would be differences with his physiology-he _was_ a cat boy, after all-but he didn't know exactly what would be different from normal human growth and development. To that end, he'd asked some friends to fetch him some books on sexual development from the campus library-he'd explained, in light of the odd looks they'd given him, that he wished to do some research to find out how normal human males grew and matured-and devoured them with his usual intensity and quick intelligence.

He'd learned many things from the books he'd read: that sexual, and physical, development often occurred at different rates which could, and did, cause some consternation for a time until they both caught up to the same place. He also learned that the erections he'd been experiencing were also quite normal and part of the sexual maturation process which also set his mind at ease and made him feel better.

There was still one lingering question in his mind, though: _what_ , exactly, was this burning hunger for Phoenix? He was his special someone and he now realized that he was in love with him but he wasn't quite certain what this newer feeling was or even what it meant.

He'd also taken to marking his territory around the bushes underneath Phoenix's window-an event which caused quite a stir on campus and both Phoenix and his friends worried that it would lead to the cat boy's discovery-and loud, piercing yowling which was also a cause for concern since no one knew, exactly, why he was doing that.

Miles, himself, also wanted to know because he knew that Phoenix was worried and the last thing he wanted was for his special someone to be anxious on his behalf. He wished he knew why he was doing all of these strange things and it was starting to become a problem for both of them.

He glanced over at the pile of books that lay on the bed and he sat down once again, opening the book nearest him and skimming quickly down the pages, his brow creased in concentration before he reached for another book and did the same. He repeated this until all of the books had been read and, an hour later, he now knew _why_ he was having all these strange feelings... and what he wanted to do once Phoenix came home later on this evening.

The cat boy grinned as he thought of it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**  
 _May 27th_  
 _Phoenix Wright's dorm Room_  
 _Brentwood Academy_  
 _6:30 P.M._

When Phoenix came home later that evening, he was surprised when he opened the door, his eyes widening as he took in the brightly lit room. Candles of every description and color were burning cheerily on the night table beside the bed and on the window sill, the drapes being pinned up on either side of the window.

He stood there in shock for a few minutes, unable to comprehend what he was seeing; he wasn't even aware that he had stepped inside or even that he had shut and locked the door behind him. His eyes were riveted on Miles who stood quietly in the semi-shadows of the room, his grey eyes burning brightly, his hands lying quietly by his sides.

Phoenix gulped as he observed the silent cat boy; he couldn't tell if he was even clothed since the dancing points of light that flickered on all four walls were casting shadows on his body, making the cat boy's face all the more appealing in the semi-darkness.

"Phoenix." Miles' voice was soft yet the undertone suggestive and Phoenix marveled at how much was said, and left unsaid, in that tone. It was flirtatious, yet apprehensive; sexy and, at the same time, uncertain; passionate and yet still restrained. Phoenix couldn't help but stare in mute silence as the neko came slowly toward him, step by agonizingly slow step, his tail swaying gently behind him, curling and uncurling at the tip.

"M-Miles." Phoenix's tongue felt as thick as glue and he was having trouble speaking as he watched him approach. Miles took another tentative step forward... and Phoenix's face burned when he realized that he hadn't a single piece of clothing on, save for one of Phoenix's ties which he recognized as being the one that belonged to the school uniform that they wore on special holidays or when one of the members of the Board of Trustees visited, around his neck.

 _What the-?!_

Phoenix's eyes widened as he took in Miles' nude form, his eyes flickering downward until they reached below Miles' waist and then shot back up again, his heart pounding in his chest, his mouth suddenly dry. He could also feel his hands start to shake and he swallowed hard a few times in order to clear his throat, his next words coming out in a hoarse croak.

"M-Miles... wha-what... are you...?" He swallowed once more but, before he had a chance to say a word, Miles stepped quickly forward, his mouth capturing Phoenix's in a passionate kiss, his fingers grasping the collar edges of Phoenix's jacket. The startled brunet moaned underneath the unexpected onslaught, grabbing the night table in order to steady himself, his legs suddenly feeling like rubber.

The cat boy's lips moved sweetly against his own, his tongue feathering over them with soft, teasing strokes, Phoenix moaning underneath his mouth, his eyes half-open. He had no idea where this had come from but he really wasn't in the mood to complain at this point... nor was he in a mind to complain about how the cat boy's passionate kisses were starting to affect him.

 _Where...where...did...he..._

He could feel desire bubbling up in him and even more so when he felt Miles' nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons on his light jacket, sliding it quickly off of his shoulders and tossing it on the floor at his feet as the passionate kiss continued. He could feel himself starting to respond and he started in surprise when Miles undid the buttons on his shirt with astonishing speed, his fingertips gently brushing the other boy's extremely sensitive skin as he parted the shirt and began pushing it over his shoulders.

The electric thrill of the cat boy's touch raced through him like liquid fire, his muffled cries buzzing pleasantly against his lips. Miles' mouth quirked at the corners as he slowly stepped back, his lips slowly dragging over Phoenix's as he continued to push his shirt over his shoulders. Miles' head dipped down, licking and nibbling his way down the side of Phoenix's neck, purring softly in pleasure.

Phoenix gasped as Miles' teeth grazed his flesh, sending another jolt through him, his breath coming in quick, ragged pants as desire raged through him. He wanted Miles; he wanted him to continue to caress him; he wanted to touch his bare skin; he wanted to explore his beloved's body, to feel the cat boy responding to his caresses...

"What are you doing...?!" he gasped as Miles bit down harder, Phoenix crying out in mixed pleasure and pain as he did so, his eyes narrowing into narrow slits, his breath quickening.

"What I want to do," Miles purred, pushing Phoenix's shirt off of his other shoulder, watching dispassionately as it slowly slid to the floor with a soft whisper. "I've been reading, Phoenix, and I _know_ what's happening to me now."

"Miles..." Phoenix's moan sounded pained.

 _What is he...talking about...?_

He licked a patch of skin beneath Phoenix's collarbone and smiled when he moaned loudly in reply, sucking in his breath. "I _want_ you physically." He licked down the side of Phoenix's neck once again. "I _want_ to touch you." His fingers nimbly skipped over his chest, stroking and caressing as they trailed downward, quickly undoing his belt, unbuttoning the button on Phoenix's jeans and unzipping it. "I _want_ to make love to you."

" _Miles_!" The cry was ripped from deep within him as he felt Miles' soft hands stroke and caress him before he grasped the sides of his jeans, pulling them swiftly down.

"I _want_ to feel you," the cat boy went on, purring sensuously, his tongue slowly circling Phoenix's nipple which hardened as his excitement grew, a loud, thick moan tumbling from between his tightly compressed lips. "I _want_ to pleasure you." Miles' head dipped down further, licking, suckling and nibbling his sweaty skin, tasting the salt with undisguised delight, his hands sliding down his sides languidly as he whimpered with evident enjoyment.

"Phoenix..." Miles' soft whisper was seductive and heavy with expectation as he felt his underwear slide down his legs to lie in a pool of fabric at his feet, instinctively obeying Miles' silent command to step out of them, giving himself over to the passion he could feel overtaking him as he stood there. "Phoenix... my sweet love..."

"Miles..." Phoenix's voice came out as a soft whimpering plea, gasping when he felt the cat boy's fingers softly touch his hardening member, wrapping around it and slowly moving up and down, caressing him, pleasuring him, exciting him. His head lolled back and forth, hissing out his excitement between gritted teeth, his hands grasping the edges of the night table so hard that they turned white with the exertion.

How long had he wanted this? He wasn't sure exactly but it had been some time, if he were honest with himself. He'd noticed very subtle changes in Miles' behavior in the past few months but hadn't really thought of them at the time; he, himself, was also starting to look at Miles with a budding hunger that was, at the same time, both confusing and arousing: confusing because he wasn't sure why he felt this way and arousing because he wanted Miles to touch him.

He'd never had a partner before so this was all new territory to him and he certainly didn't want to scare Miles off by acting too quickly so he bided his time, waiting for the perfect opportunity. And it seemed that Miles had been one step ahead of him.

He could feel Miles' tongue scraping along his overheated, sensitive flesh with agonizing slowness and he wanted to shout at him to hurry, to stop teasing him like this but he didn't; instead, his moans came even more thickly, and loudly, from between compressed lips and he felt his hands opening and let go of the night table edges to tangle themselves in Miles' hair, urging him on with loud cries which the cat boy was more than happy to do.

He fell slowly to his knees on the carpet in front of him, his grey eyes shining with undisguised lust as he continued to stroke him, his tongue slowly traveling downward until it reached Phoenix's sex and darted out quickly, licking the plum-colored head, tasting the salty sweetness of a bead of pre-cum that glistened on the tip.

"Oh...god... _Miles_!" Phoenix no longer knew what he was saying, the pleasure racing through his overheated body chasing away all rational thought; all he wanted was for the neko to continue to pleasure him and loud, throaty moans poured from his mouth.

His head lolled back, his eyes closing as he gave himself over to the burning ecstasy that Miles was giving him. From somewhere in the depths of his brain, he could feel a fleeting thought beginning to form but it was soon lost, swept away in a sea of passion as Miles continued to caress him, sucking him into the warm confines of his mouth. He no longer wanted him to stop but urged him on further with soft cries and inarticulate moans.

He could feel Miles' mouth curve into a smile and he continued his ministrations with more fervor than he had before until, with a loud cry, he came. He felt Miles' mouth close around him, drawing out his climax until he sagged, spent, his hip lying against the desk, breathing hard, his chin on his chest and his fingers still tangled in Miles' grey hair.

They remained this way for a few moments more before Miles slowly drew away and stood up, Phoenix's fingers sliding from out of his hair and pressing his body against Phoenix's, his head lying on his shoulder, purring loudly. As soon as Phoenix caught his breath, he lifted his hands, slowly traveling over his beloved's body until they came to rest on his hips, his fingers gripping him hard and trembling slightly.

When he could at last speak again, his voice was filled with wonder and deep love.

"Miles..."

Miles purred, nestling the side of Phoenix's neck with his nose, his lips curving into a smile against his skin and Phoenix chuckled since it tickled a little.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked silkily after some moments of silence.

"Y-yes; very much." It was the pure, unvarnished truth; he _had_ enjoyed it and the memory of it left him breathless.

Miles closed his eyes.

"I'm glad."

Phoenix caressed the cat boy gently, running his fingertips slowly up and down his back, smiling as he felt him shiver with what he now knew to be excitement. It pleased him to know that he was bringing his beloved such pleasure and he kept it up until Miles was literally mewling with soft cries, his tail curling and uncurling.

He wasn't entirely certain of what he was doing-he had no experience in this area with anyone, really, let alone Miles-but it seemed that his caresses were having the intended effect and he was content for it to be so. He felt Miles' hands slide up his sides and felt him nudging him backward, still keeping him pressed against his body.

"Miles?" Phoenix's voice was questioning and he stumbled a little as he backed up but he kept pressing him backward, step by slow step, until the back of his thighs hit the bed and fell awkwardly onto it, pulling Miles down on top of him.

He looked up to see the cat boy grinning at him before swooping down and capturing his lips in another passionate kiss, his tongue pushing against his lips and demanding entrance. Phoenix was all too happy to give it to him as he opened his mouth and it slid right in, tangling merrily with his own.

Phoenix wrapped his arms around Miles, holding him close to him as they kissed, feeling the cat boy slowly getting hard with arousal. It startled him a little to feel his own desperate passion being reflected back at him but he soon banished all thoughts to the furthest corner of his mind and let his excitement take over, losing himself in Miles' hungry kisses and lustful caresses.

The cat boy devoured his mouth, taking the kiss ever deeper until Phoenix was lost in a hot, steamy haze of lustful desires and hungered wanting, muffled moans pouring from between their conjoined mouths.

"Miles..." he breathed when they at last had run out of air and had parted briefly to take much needed breaths, panting heavily.

"Phoenix..." Miles' voice was crackling with need and unmistakable want, his tail making a swishing sound as it swayed back and forth, curling and uncurling, his hands busy exploring Phoenix's hot, sweaty flesh, moaning softly.

They kissed for some time, their hands becoming ever bolder until Miles flopped over onto his side, one leg thrown over Phoenix's hip, his eyes smouldering.

"Touch me." His voice was low and commanding.

"What?" Phoenix was surprised and it showed in the expression on his face.

" _Touch me._ I _want_ you to touch me..."

"Miles, I-"

The cat boy leaned forward, cutting off his protest with a hot, wet kiss that left him panting hard.

"Touch me." Miles' voice was desperate with need and, although he still wasn't sure exactly what to do, he obeyed without another murmur or protest. He took a deep breath and, remembering what Miles had done to him-and how much he had enjoyed the tender caresses-his fingers slowly dragged down Miles' body until he reached his sex; he touched it hesitantly, uncertainly but Miles' responding moan of pleasure egged him.

He slid his fingertips slowly down the cat boy's hardening member and wrapped his fingers around it, watching the expressions as they flitted over his face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Miles." Phoenix's voice was heady and excited, his cerulean blue eyes half-closed. "I've...never done this before and I don't want to-"

"Phoenix!" Miles' voice was desperate, his breath now coming in quick, ragged pants, his head arcing backward, loud cries of passion emerging from his lips. "Please...stop ... _ahhh_!... _teasing_ me! _I want you_!"

Phoenix acquiesced without another word, his fingers wrapping around him and stroking him, moving up and down in a soft though firm motion; Miles' resulting pants excited him even further since it was he who was giving him pleasure and found that quite arousing himself.

Miles' eyes closed, his lips pursed in pleasure, hissing gasps emerging as he shivered with excitement, growing harder under the steady pressure of Phoenix's fingers, encouraging him to further exploration.

He was still a bit hesitant in his affections but Miles took the matter straight in hand, whispering in a husky voice in Phoenix's ear, telling him what he wanted him to do. It was a bit embarrassing but Phoenix didn't mind and was grateful for the guidance, doing exactly as his lover asked. It was, he had to admit, very exciting to hear Miles' hoarse voice, imbued by lust and passion, telling him what he wanted him to do and the cat boy's sweet moans that accompanied it.

His breath was coming in quick, ragged pants and Miles was clearly excited-if the moans and yowls coming from him were any indication-and it excited him even more when the cat boy's tail whipped around his wrist and took it to where it pleased him most.

Phoenix was nearly senseless with pleasure, closing his eyes, his head leaning back as he felt the soft fur on Miles' tail brush over his overly sensitive, and overheated, skin that drove his passion ever hotter and higher than it had before.

He felt Miles stiffen suddenly; remembering how good it had felt to him, he quickly leaned down, his mouth taking Miles' erection into his mouth, sucking gently. With a loud scream of pleasure, Miles came, arcing his back and thrusting his hips forward, burying himself deeper, his hardness throbbing as salty jets of white liquid poured from him.

Phoenix held him there until he was at last finished and fell onto his side, breathing heavily, his hair tousled around his face, his eyes narrowed into little slits; in full view, he swallowed the cum that was in his mouth, marveling at how good it tasted and smiled at his lover.

"T-Thank you, Phoenix..." Miles panted, his chest rising and falling, his left hand pressed against his chest.

Phoenix said nothing in return but simply smiled and nuzzled the cat boy's neck with his nose and was rewarded by soft, satisfied purrs. He gathered Miles in his arms and held him close for some time in companionable silence, enjoying how he felt in his arms with Miles' head pressed against his chest, drowsily tracing patterns with his fingertips on the slick skin of his shoulder.


End file.
